


Trust the Process

by Nikita2594



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Confused Suh Youngho | Johnny, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita2594/pseuds/Nikita2594
Summary: This is the first time that Johnny and Ten really worked on and NCT track together... They know each other so well personally, but Johnny has yet to encounter Ten in his professional vocalist state of mind.ORTen, as part of his process as a vocalist, has to get himself sad to record this song that is very much 'In My Feels', if that was a legit genre, and Johnny has no idea...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 34





	Trust the Process

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is 1000% head-cannon, inspired by their song, Faded in my Last Song, and partially by the Behind the Scenes footage of “If You Do”  
> by GOT7 (Jinyoung’s section).

Ten/10: Hey, can I ask you for a favor?

  
Mgr. Noona: Sure, what’s up?

Ten/10: Could we maybe, not have a behind the scenes post  
for this track? Or at least make my part super short. Its just….

  
Mgr. Noona: I get it. Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to the YT content team.

Ten/10: Thanks, noona.

  
Mgr. Noona: No problem. You know I’ll always have your back. But, you know he’s gonna ask why.

Ten/10 : I figured… I just gotta sort it all out I guess.

Mgr. Noona: You’ve known each other for years, so this won’t be a difficult convo to have…

* * *

Johnny #5: Hey, are you okay?

Ten/10: Mmhmm

Johnny #5 Just checking… you’ve seemed a little off lately

Ten/10: Oh.

Johnny #5 Not like its super noticeable, it just…

Ten/10: really

Johnny #5: I’m kinda worried.

Johnny #5: We’re fine, right?

Ten/10: Last time I checked… we were perfect.

Unless you have something to tell me, Jonathon?

Johnny #5: Nope! Nothings changed, baby! Love you <3

Ten/10: <3

* * *

Johnny: Hey, did something happen at the dorms?

Yang2: Huh?

Johnny: It’s just that Ten’s been acting a little off lately. Like distant and sad, maybe?

Yang2: Oh, that? No, nothing happened. This is just how he gets.

Johnny: … _Explain_

Yang2: You’re about be in the studio to record your track soon, right?

Johnny: yeah

Yang2: Well, just give like, 2 more days, dude. He has a process, or smtn like that.

Johnny: If you say so

Yang2: Don’t worry about it dude. You know how he gets…

Johnny: I don’t actually. We haven’t officially worked together.

Yang2: Da fuq!?!

Johnny: Language...

Yang2: Oh sorry... Maybe it was Lucas or Mark, then.

* * *

  
He could tell that Johnny was walking on eggshells around him, but he didn’t have the energy to talk to him yet.  
There are eight of them on this track, and along with the crew, there was no way that all of them could be in the studio at the same time. So the guys went in shifts of either one, two, or three at time.  
Hopefully this is a one and done session. I think if I time it right, I’ll be okay to have dinner with him later.

Johnny came in with Taeil and Yuta earlier to record their portions of the new track. It all went relatively smooth. A few extra goes at the high notes were needed after some tea and throat lozenge’s, but nothing out of the ordinary.

  
Gathering his things, he noticed that Ten came by himself, even though he assumed he would be with Lucas.

“I’ll see you guys later, I’m gonna stick around and wait for Tennie to finish.”

“Okay, no problem.” Yuta answers for them both. Taeil is still recovering from a high note and is on self prescribed vocal rest. They waved goodbye and got the waiting car to take them back to the dorms, leaving Johnny in the lobby of the building.

Walking around the corner back to his prior destination, he sees a familiar friendly face. 

“Hey noona.”

“Hey Johnny, are you doing ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just waiting for Ten to finish his session in the booth.

“Oh, so he knows you’re here, still?”

“Nope. I was gonna surprise him, since it’s the first official project we’ve done together.”

“Well, ok. But Johnny, just don’t… interrupt his process, no matter how much you want to.”

* * *

  
_Ok. Sad thoughts, mad thoughts, bad thoughts. I got this._ This was a mantra moving around Ten's psyche as he prepared for feedback and to go again on the song.

“Cut.” The sound engineers voice came through the speakers in the booth. “That first take was really good Ten, but I think you’re on the brink of something. We’ll do it all in one take again, so do what you need to do to get in that headspace, okay. Then well go in and find some ad libs, okay?”

“Kk, No problem.”

Just as he cut off the directing mic, he hears a voice behind him…

“Hey PD-nim, he can’t see or hear me, right?”

“Aich, J! you startled me. No, he can’t hear or see you, cuz its part of his process. We should really put a bell on you, I swear.”

“What is this process that everyone keeps mentioning…”

“Shh..”

“Okay Ten, cue when your ready for the audio. “

“Ready”

Okay, so Johnny has heard this song so many times that he could probably sing it all the way through, but he wasn’t expecting to hear Ten _actually_ sing the entire song all the way through. Johnny just sits in awe, listening to his best friend (other half) change his pitch, tone and demeanor throughout the entire piece.

 _His vocal color has really become more vibrant over the years,_ Johnny thought.

He was so lost in the song, swaying along with the voice that was singing it, that when it stopped, Johnny was a little taken aback.

“Perfect. That was great, Ten. We’ll do some ad libs and pickups next. Just play around with it and sing what you feel.”

And he did. And it sounded so good. There was even a note in which Johnny found mostly in Doyoung’s sound.

With that thought in mind, Johnny remembers coming across a meme in English about Doyoung, saying that he sings with so much soul, that he sounds like he’s been through 5 divorces and has 3 mortgages, or something like that. When he explained it to the others who didn’t quite understand the references, he told them that they were saying that he sings like he’s been through so much hurt and heartache, that he was able to emote his feelings through his voice alone, and that for someone to do that so relatively young, is very impressive.  
They all shifted their gaze and looked at Mark and Jaehyun for confirmation.

 _“That’s…pretty spot on, actually.” Mark chimed in. Jaehyun nodded in agreement_.

_“English such a weird language…”, Doyoung mumbled while shaking his head, “But thanks, I guess.”_

Thinking about that put a small smile on Johnny’s face, but then it was immediately wiped off.

_Why does Ten sound like that though?_

_What happened..._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry y'all are reading this... I am so not a writer, but this had to get out of my head somehow...  
> I also don't really know how to tag this... but I hope there is nothing in here that is triggering. If I am missing a tag, let me know!
> 
> There might be a part 2 down the road  
> TTFN...


End file.
